It (Stephen King)/Gallery
Images and videos of the nightmarish eldritch fiend known as IT from the extraordinary titular horror novel It by legendary horror writer Stephen King. Gallery Images Novel IT the Clown.jpg|It in the original novel. IT Erin.jpg|It/Pennywise, as depicted by artist Erin Wells. The Town of Derry.jpg|Welcome to Derry. 830502.jpg|It in the drain. Pureevil.png|Pennywise in the drain, luring Georgie in. 238.jpg|Pennywise devouring a child. 47cdccf8_stephen-kings-it-french-covers.jpg|Pennywise as a skeleton a58592f29ce33f5a1bda9f8e2ecef05c--stephen-king-it-ma-petite.jpg|It's true physical form of a giant spider. 3ba8e2acbfcc04a44140201f5ebb68e5.jpg Ritual_of_Chud.jpg|It's true form of The Deadlights. 1990 miniseries Pennywise by willman1701-d5j24qi.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown PWC.jpg|Pennywise before it kills a little girl. it-georgie.png|Pennywise lures in Georgie, before killing him. Full View of Pennywise the Dancing Clown.png|Full View of Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Pennywise shower.jpg|Pennywise in the shower, terrifying Eddie. Pennywise.png|Pennywise's evil teeth. Pennywise's angry glare.png|Pennywise's angry glare as it comes out of Mike's book. Pennywise's Evil Laugh 2.png|Pennywise laughing evilly. Silly IT.jpg|Pennywise in the Derry library. Pennywise Evil Grin.jpg|Pennywise's evil grin. Pennywise 2.png|Pennywise's evil stare IT relaxes.jpg IT with Balloons.jpg|It with balloons. THYHpa6.png|The Home of IT - The Abandoned Sewer Structure. Pennywise's Picture.jpg|Pennywise in Mike's Book. IT the Skeleton.jpg|It in the form of a Skeleton. It-werewolf.jpeg|It in the form of the werewolf. MUMMY2.jpeg|It in the form of the mummy. Pennywise's_true_form.jpeg|Pennywise's true form (as much as humans can imagine it) of a giant spider. pennywise death.jpg|Pennywise's death by the Losers. Pennywiseevil.jpg 2017 film PENNYWISE.png|Pennywise's evil grin. Pennywise_2017_1.png|Pennywise with a balloon. Pennywisestaresatgeorge.png|Pennywise's Eyes PennywiseluresGeorge.png|Pennywise luring in Georgie... Pennyeatsgeorgie.png|...only to show him its true colors and bite his arm off. Pennywisepullsgeorgiedownthedrain.png|Pennywise emerges from the sewer before grabbing Georgie and pulling him down the drain. It_Leper.png|It as the leper. IT_lady_with_the_flute.png|It assumes the form of Lilith, the deformed flute-player. screen-shot-2017-07-27-at-9-15-52-am.jpg|It shows itself to Mike as the butcher. Landscape-1505731747-pennywise-teeth-it-movie.jpg|Pennywise creepy sharpteethed smile It-photobomb.jpg|Pennywise's Evil Smile and Crazy Sharp Teeth as it emerges from the projector screen. Pennywisestare.png|Pennywise's evil stare as it tries to kill the Losers gang. It-movie-pennywise.jpg|Pennywise kidnapping Beverly. landscape-1504264337-it-2017-moive-pennywise-the-clown.jpg|It in the water, puppeting Georgie's ghost. Itpennywisecu_huge.jpg|Pennywise before chasing Richie. itbabytop.png|It attacking Beverly after capturing her. uGXyW1K.gif|Pennywise consuming, and waving, Patrick Hockstetter's severed arm. It-Movie-BTS-12.jpg|Pennywise enjoying a good meal. Dead Lights.jpg|Pennywise's true form - The deadlights. Final Moments.png|Pennywise's face crumbling to dust which shows a silhouette of its true form before being dragged back to its resting place. RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise screams as it falls to its underground resting place. Pennywise beconning.jpg|"Well, aren't ya gunna come say hello?" 2019 film Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.32.49-AM.jpg|Pennywise about to prey on another child. Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.24.09-AM.jpg|It as the old woman in Beverly's old home. Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.29.08-AM.jpg|Pennywise flying with a group of balloons. Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.24.26-AM.jpg|A portrait of It as Mr. Bob Gray Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.30.28-AM.jpg|It taking on the appearance of Pennywise Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.30.18-AM.jpg|Pennywise attacking young Mike Screen-Shot-2019-05-09-at-11.28.13-AM.jpg|It as Georgie to torment Bill. Miscellaneous It My Little Pony.jpg|It as Pennywise in My Little Pony. funko-pennywise__99848.1479579487.jpg|Pennywise's Funko Pop 1. ITFunko.jpg|Pennywise's Funko Pop 2 Videos Scariest Movie Villains- Pennywise the Clown IT Theme Song (Stephen King) Opening Scene - Stephen King's It (1990) �� HD Stephen King's IT (1990) - Georgie Stephen King's IT (1990) - Pond Scene Stephen King's IT (1990) - Eddie "Shower Scene" Stephen King's IT (1990) - Richie "Werewolf" Scene IT - Pennywise The Clown - In The Sink Drain - You'll Die If You Try IT - Pennywise The Clown Seventh Appearance - I'll Kill you All Stephen King's IT (1990) - Pennywise is defeated IT - Pennywise The Clown Ninth Appearance - Take Your Pick Billy Boy Stephen King's IT (1990) - Richie "Library Scene" IT fridge IT - Pennywise The Clown - Don't You Want It Stephen King "IT" Part 2 Georgie's Death Scene It (2017) Movie Clip IT Pennywise Flute Lady Scares Stanley IT - Eggboy. Stephen kings it 2017 Patrick Hockstetter death scene IT 2017 Leper Scene Beverly Bathroom Scene - IT (2017) movie scene IT - You’ll float too. Pennywise Projector Scene It (2017) Movie Clip Pennywise Richie Clown Scene (it 2017) Pennywise Time To Float - Refrigerator Scene (it 2017) IT (2017) Kill Them All..!!! Scene FHD IT Movie Pennywise dancing full scene IT (2017) Pennywise Attacks Stanley Scene FHD Billy Talks To Georgie Scene (it 2017) IT (2017) - The Losers Club vs Pennywise - Fight Scene (1080p) Villain Pub - Penny For Your Fears IT 2 Trailer (2019) Category:Galleries